Turning the Wheel Of Fortune
by Phuong N. Newsaholic
Summary: Fic dịch. Draco x Hermione. Fic gốc dài 32 chương, bản dịch này dừng ở chương 1. Đừng đọc nếu bạn muốn có cái để đọc hết :v


Chương 1.

Hermione bước qua cánh cửa kéo vào không gian khô ráo và ấm áp của cửa hàng đĩa. Cô vẩy chiếc ô rồi ném một cái nhìn khó chịu ra phía ngoài đường nơi cơn mưa xối xả đang đổ xuống dưới bầu trời xám xịt.

Thời tiết đã như thế này suốt mùa hè, cứ ẩm ướt và mưa gió, làm tâm trạng của Hermione không tốt chút nào. Hermione thích thời tiết nắng ráo, thời tiết như thế làm cô cảm thấy thoải mái hơn, và thề có Merlin, cô có thể làm được khối việc khi tâm trạng tốt. Bốn tuần đã trôi qua sau khi năm học thứ năm tại trường Hogwarts kết thúc một cách rất tồi tệ. Chú Sirius chết, bản thân cô thì bị thương nặng, Harry đập nát một nửa văn phòng của giáo sư Dumbledore và sau đó thì lại bị ném trở về với gia đình của những người bà con không được mấy tốt đẹp, và hẳn là cậu luôn bị dày vò trong cảm giác đau khổ và tội lỗi.

Bố mẹ Hermione đã bị gọi đến Hogwarts lần đầu tiên và cái cảnh cô con gái duy nhất của họ nằm trên giường bệnh đã làm họ không kìm nén được tất cả những sự lo lắng mà họ đã cố kiềm chế trong suốt bốn năm qua. Ông bà Granger quyết định con gái họ sẽ không quay trở lại trường lần nữa. May mắn thay, giáo sư McGonagald đã can thiệp và thẳng thắn nói rằng Hermione không có sự lựa chọn nào khác là tiếp tục đến trường. Cô được biết đến như một người bạn thân của Harry Potter, cũng đồng nghĩa là cô trở thành một mục tiêu của phe hắc ám, thậm chí còn là một mục tiêu đáng nhắm tới hơn bởi cái xuất thân muggle. Đưa cô ra khỏi trường chẳng làm giảm đi mối nguy hiểm vì ai cũng biết Harry gắn bó với bạn bè thế nào. Hogwarts sẽ là nơi chốn an toàn nhất cho cô trong năm học, còn vào kỳ nghỉ hè cô sẽ được bảo vệ tại một nơi bí mật. Gia đình Granger cũng sẽ được bảo vệ cẩn thận. Mọi tranh cãi được kết thúc tại đó và hai ngày sau, Hermione được đưa đến Gimmauld.

Mặc dù Hermione rất nhớ bố mẹ, nhưng cô phù thủy trẻ cũng cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi ở Tổng Hành Dinh, nó làm cho cô có cảm giác rằng ít nhất thì cô vẫn còn có ích. Tuy nhiên, sau tất cả những chuyện đã xảy ra, căn nhà trở còn trở nên u ám hơn trước. Ký ức về chú Sirius luẩn quẩn ở khắp nơi và cả tâm trạng ủ dột của những người còn sống, Hermione bắt đầu cảm thấy ngột ngạt trong bốn bức tường bụi bặm.

Đó là lý sao vì sao cô đến cửa hàng HMV vào một buổi chiều mưa. Hermione rất thích âm nhạc. Cô có cả một bộ sưu tập đĩa nhạc rất lớn và cô còn phù phép cho cái máy nghe nhạc của cô chạy bằng pháp thuật thay vì pin. Mùa hè này cô càng cảm thấy có nhu cầu phải giải tỏa tâm trạng vào việc đến cửa hàng đĩa. Dĩ nhiên là cô phải lén trốn đi, bởi vì cô không được phép ra khỏi Tổng Hành Dinh mà không có hộ tống, nhưng cô mặc kệ cái quy định đó, Hermione sẽ phát điên mất nếu cô không được xả hơi một chút.

Hermione lật qua các đầu đĩa rồi đeo tai nghe vào nghe thử một số bài hát. Cô liên tục đổi đĩa, chẳng mấy chốc cô đã chọn ra được một số đĩa khá lớn để mua. Hermione nhìn đồng hồ rồi thở dài, bốn mươi lăm phút đã trôi qua kể từ lúc cô rời Tổng Hành Dinh, cũng có nghĩa là đến lúc cô phải trở về rồi. Cô tháo tai nghe, rồi một tay ôm hết đống đĩa, tay còn lại cố rút được cái ví ra, và kết cục là cô đâm phải một thiếu niên cao ráo vừa rời quầy thanh toán, khiến toàn bộ số đĩa cô đang cầm rơi xuống đất. Hermione cúi xuống nhặt đĩa rồi ngẩng lên định nói xin lỗi, nhưng tất cả lời lẽ cả cô hoàn toàn đông cứng trước khi thoát ra khỏi miệng. Một đôi mắt xám trên gương mặt trắng xanh xao với mái tóc vàng, Hermione không thể tin mắt mình đang nhìn thằng vào mắt Draco Malfoy - tên Slytherin đê tiện đã hành hạ cô suốt năm năm qua.

"Sao thế Granger?" cô nghe cái giọng nói lè nhè quen thuộc "Cô không định xin lỗi à?" và cái kiểu cười khinh khỉnh trên gương mặt cậu ta "Thật chẳng biết cư xử gì cả..."

Hermione hơi lắc đầu, thầm mong mọi chuyện chỉ là do trí tưởng tượng của cô đang hóa điên, nhưng khi cô nhận ra Malfoy là thực thì lập tức đứng thẳng dậy lấy lại vẻ cứng rắn.

"Cậu đang làm gì ở đây hả Malfoy?" Hermione lườm cậu ta.

Malfoy nhướn mày, chỉ vào túi đồ trong tay cậu "Dĩ nhiên là tôi đang đi shopping."

Câu trả lời của cậu ta làm Hermione suýt thì lại đánh rơi đống đĩa CD "Nhưng đây là một cửa hàng của muggle!" cô thảng thốt.

"Hiển nhiên."

"Cậu ghét tất cả những gì liên quan đến muggle cơ mà." Hermione tiếp tục trong khi bộ não của cô thì cố hết sức để phân tích được chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Malfoy nhún vai "Nói cho cô biết, tôi không 'ghét tất cả những gì liên quan đến muggle'. Cô biết rõ là nhiều khi muggle cũng sản xuất ra được mấy thứ hữu dụng mà, và âm nhạc là một trong số đó đấy, âm nhạc của muggle hay hơn của thế giới phù thủy nhiều. Và vì tôi là một Malfoy, tôi chỉ chấp nhận thứ tốt nhất mà thôi." Cậu ta cười khẩy rồi nhìn đống đĩa Hermione đang cầm "Ồ Granger, hóa ra cô là một con nghiện rock, tôi không ngờ đấy."

Hermione không thể nào chịu nổi, toàn bộ chuyện này thật điên rồ làm cho cô chỉ muốn tự nhéo má mình mà tỉnh lại. Cô lắc đầu rồi lại nhìn Malfoy "Malfoy, cậu đang ốm hay bệnh gì à?" Hermione nheo mắt "Hay đây là một phần trong một cái kế hoạch nào của cậu? Nếu đúng thế thì tôi thề tôi sẽ nguyền cậu ngay tại đây khiến cậu nửa sống nửa chết cho đến hết tuần sau thì thôi."

Malfoy đảo mắt "Bình tĩnh đi Granger, ở đây không phải là Hogwarts đâu." Hermione vẫn lườm cậu ta chằm chằm vẻ nghi ngờ lẫn với khó hiểu. Malfoy thở dài rồi nói tiếp "Đây chỉ đơn là một cửa hàng đĩa ở giữa London, không ai biết chúng ta là ai và cũng chẳng ai quan tâm chúng ta ghét nhau hay không đâu."

Hermione cau mày. Cô có nghe nhầm cậu ta nói không nhỉ? Cậu ta có thực sự ý muốn nói điều mà cô nghĩ là cậu ta ý nói không? Hermione nhìn chằm chằm Malfoy và ngạc nhiên nhận thấy gương mặt cậu ta không mang cái vẻ khinh khỉnh thông thường, mà lại là vẻ thú vị thấy rõ. Hermione thở nhanh hơn, bước gần hơn về phía Malfoy "Có đúng là cậu đang nói điều tôi nghĩ là cậu đang nói không Malfoy?" cô nói hơi giận dữ "Cậu làm cho cuộc đời tôi khổ sở suốt năm năm qua, gọi tôi là Máu Bùn bất kỳ lúc nào cậu có cơ hội, không phải vì cậu ghét tôi mà là vì cậu muốn mọi người tin là cậu ghét tôi à?"

Malfoy lại nhún vai "Granger, tôi là một Malfoy nhà Slytherin, còn cô là một phù thủy Griffindor xuất thân muggle, lại còn là bạn của Potter. Lẽ thường tình là chúng ta phải ghét nhau, đúng không?"

Hermione nhìn chằm chằm Malfoy, hoàn toàn bị shock. Tất cả chuyện này không thể là thật được... Malfoy hẳn đang nói dối, tất cả chỉ là một vở kịch thôi... Có lẽ mọi cảm xúc lẫn lộn của Hermione đều hiện lên gương mặt, để mà cậu con trai nhà Slytherin kia cười cô "Chà Granger, tôi không ngờ là cũng có ngày cô không nói được gì đấy... Cô nên ngậm miệng lại nhiều hơn, hợp với cô ra phết."

"Đừng có lên mặt, đồ khốn."

"Tôi không dám." Malfoy cười khẩy "Lên mặt dạy đời người khác là việc của cô chứ." Và trước khi Hermione kịp phản ứng, Malfoy đã quay đi rồi tiến thẳng ra cửa "Gặp sau nhé Granger."

Hermione đứng như trời trồng nhìn theo bóng Malfoy biến mất trong đám đông mà không biết làm gì. Một phần thì cô muốn lập tức chạy theo cậu ta và đòi một lời giải thích, phần còn lại thì chôn chặt chân cô xuống sàn. Chuyện này thật quá điên rồ khiến cô không thể hành động một cách bốc đồng được. Hermione cần phải suy nghĩ thấu đáo. Cô phù thủy trẻ nhanh chóng trả tiền đống đĩa CD rồi bước ra cửa. Cô nhất định phải nói chuyện với Harry và Ron về Malfoy mới được.

Hết chương 1.


End file.
